


It Is The Most Luxurious

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Grooming, Romance, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delightful prompt this one, and I haven't often explored a purely female perspective and so I thought it might be a good excersise to do. Also, Kanaya is adorable and Rose is, in her own way, a complete derp at times.</p>
<p>Rose and Kanaya discover certain feelings about one another and feel the need to do something about it. Personal standards of neatness are established?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is The Most Luxurious

The girls got back to the apartment building late and both pushed through the door at the same time to land in a giggling heap. Rose got up and made shushing noises, stumbling over to close and lock their door before staggering back to help Kanaya up. They had to take turns helping the other balance as they wobbled their way upstairs to their own apartment, doing their best not to wake the neighbours.  
  
As they got in, Kanaya shrugged her coat off carelessly and stretched with a delicate yawn. Rose always loved the way she yawned with her body, like a cat. Kanaya didn't consciously know that she did that.  
"You were right, Rose, it was a good idea to go out tonight."  
"Sh, sh, I told you so. We needed to unwind a little from all the stress."  
"I am entirely intoxicated. Intoxicated. Intoxicated. Why am I saying it wrong, intoxicated."  
"You're not saying it wrong you silly-" Rose gulped and nearly tripped over, Kanaya covered her mouth and grinned.  
  
Kanaya swayed slightly and made her way to their kitchen area which doubled as the lounge. She sat at the table and crossed her arms, resting her head on them.  
"Rose,"  
"What,"  
"Rose,"  
"What is it,"  
"Would you please rub my back?"  
Kanaya liked it when Rose did that, and she obliged. She walked over and started to run her palms up and down Kanaya's back. Rose was no masseuse and she knew it, but from what she had gathered trolls didn't do things like this for each other in the wild, so to speak, and when Kanaya had been shown the concept of a back rub she had fallen in love with the idea at once. She felt Kanaya hiccup once and giggled.  
  
Kanaya moved slightly under her hands and made a soft, pleased sound. They didn't go to parties often, but it had been John's birthday and there was to be no refusing. They didn't drink often either, but when they did Kanaya was always amusing when her somewhat prim and proper façade slipped away. Rose was the same, though she never admitted to it.  
"Rose, that feels good."  
"I'm glad,"  
"Look Rose, I am all vulnerable and somewhat powerless and inebriated."  
"Well, I suppose,"  
"And I am responsive to your touches in a way that suggests a pleasurable response to your advances."  
"I'm not making advances."  
Kanaya groaned against her own elbow and pouted, "you should make some advances now Rose."  
"You're drunk,"  
"Yes, this is a perfectly opportune moment for you."  
"It wouldn't be right. It would be taking advantage."  
"My culture has no taboo against such behaviour, you want to be culturally sensitive don't you?"  
Rose was slightly taken aback, her alcoholic haze was lifting slightly and she blushed, "Kanaya! Are you... horny?"  
"The term has no meaning in this context but is analogous to my feelings."  
Rose smiled. Certainly since they had moved in together there had been a certain affection growing between them, looking back she realised that she had been harbouring certain feelings towards Kanaya for some time if she was truthful to herself. But to take things to another level- to a physical level?  
"You're only saying that because you're drunk, Kanaya."  
"I only became drunk so that I could say that."  
Kanaya's face was buried in her crossed arms, invisible. Rose looked down at her in a new light. Had her friend really been building up to this? It occurred to her that Kanaya was a very practical and results-oriented person. If she was too nervous to approach Rose directly then perhaps she really had engineered a drunken opportunity to just blurt out her feelings.  
"I'll regret this in the morning," murmured Rose, as she leaned over to kiss the back of Kanaya's neck.  
  
They woke the next morning, it was a Sunday. The apartment was lit throughout with a softly golden light. Rose stared upwards at the cream plaster of their ceiling, and tried to piece together what had happened. She vaguely remembered staggering home- how much had they drunk? And then Kanaya had been acting strangely, and then, and then, they had kissed? Rose touched her lips and swallowed. The night had been a blur but she was quite sure they had done nothing more then fumble drunkenly in the dark and then go to sleep. She could hardly call herself sexually experienced but compared with the few times she had submitted to the entreaties of a male companion- and the one time that she had fooled around a little with Dave- had introduced her most firmly to the idea that one moved on quickly from such things. It didn't have to mean anything. Certainly she could expect the logical and practical Kanaya to understand that humans sometimes gave in to baser feelings under the influence of drink and not hold it against her. She moaned softly and put a hand to her aching forehead.  
  
Beside her, there was a rustle of blankets as Kanaya rolled over to face her.  
"Good morning, Rose."  
Rose stared at her and clutched the blanket around herself a little more snugly.  
"Kanaya."  
"I love the mornings here, you know. The light is very different, I can't really explain it. I've always wanted to wake up with you on a morning like this one."  
"What did we do last night Kanaya?"  
"It would appear that we have expressed flushed feelings toward one another."  
Rose continued to stare. Kanaya seemed entirely comfortable with the idea. Rose wasn't sure what she had really been expecting, but a large part of her had supposed that she would have had to apologise, promise never to do such a thing again, and persuade Kanaya not to leave immediately.  
"Do you," Rose licked her lips slowly, "still feel that way?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"I see."  
"Is something wrong, Rose?"  
"I wasn't expecting this,"  
"I find that a little hard to believe. In the time we have been co-habiting I believe that we have negotiated a successful relationship together."  
"What I mean is," Rose chose her words carefully, "humans find it... difficult... to say how they feel sometimes. We don't just announce what we want and do it."  
"Do you think," Kanaya shuffled closer slightly, Rose pictured her thighs wiggling over the mattress toward her and gulped, "that you could give it a try?"  
"I don't know if I can,"  
"I am a troll, Rose. I need to be clear about how I feel, and I need the people around me to be clear as well. Would you try, please?"  
"Kanaya," Rose said carefully, "I have... I have feelings for you too, I think I want you."  
"That did not seem very difficult to me,"  
"You'd be surprised what humans find difficult."  
Kanaya smiled and laid a hand on Rose's hip.  
  
They squirmed out of bed when rose announced she needed a shower. Looking down, she was relieved to find that she still had her underwear on. If she was going to go further with Kanaya then she wanted to do so in full control of her faculties. And, she wanted to remember their first time. She walked to the small bathroom they shared and started running a shower. Kanaya drifted after her, with a slightly bemused expression. Rose was slightly surprised to note, with a heart-throbbing little thrill in her chest that she wasn't prepared for, that Kanaya was wearing a thong. She hadn't given any particular thought to her friend's taste in underwear before. Out of the long shift dresses that she habitually wore, Kanaya had wonderfully shapely legs. Rose thought to herself wryly that if Dave had legs like that, they might have worked out.  
"Why are you staring, Rose?"  
"Does it bother you?"  
Kanaya smiled and reached up to grip the top of the doorway into the bathroom and sighed, "I don't mind. Please look all you wish to. Would you like me to turn around?"  
Yes! Thought Rose, "no, no that's fine," she said.  
  
Kanaya stepped closer to her and placed her hands on Rose's thighs. Rose wasn't sure what she was doing and when she realised, it was too late to do anything about it. Kanaya stripped down her panties in a smooth motion. Rose held her breath, her leg was shaking with nerves and, she realised, a sense of rightness and excitement that she was slipping into easily in a way that she never had done with a man.   
"Oh Rose, my goodness."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You have, well, I am afraid I am not sure how to describe it."  
Rose looked down and saw to her horror that Kanaya was just staring at her pubic mound in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Rose had a dense blonde thatch that, she liked to think, preserved her modesty. To her mounting horror Kanaya curled a finger and stroked it as though she was greeting a shy animal.  
"Hello there."  
"Kanaya?"  
"What is it called?"  
"Kanaya!"  
  
They shared a shower together, and Rose took the opportunity to set the record straight. She quickly observed that trolls were hairless below the head quite naturally, and explained that humans were not. Kanaya wouldn't stop staring at her there, and seemed delighted when Rose shyly explained that it was her bush. In the end Rose had to just sigh and accept it, offering to let Kanaya explore a little. Under the stream of the hot shower Kanaya knelt and slowly drew her lips over the thatch, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of the soft but bristly hairs playing over her lips. She pouted and drank a little of the water passing in rivulets through the bush. Rose had to clasp her hands i her hair and dig her nails into her scalp to distract herself. She felt like she was being repeatedly and violently electrocuted, she wanted to flex her back and scream with pleasure.  
  
Still, despite it all, Rose felt shy and awkward, and had to tell Kanaya so. The troll seemed to understand and was patient. They dried off and laid in bed together again, warm and nude and happy. Kanaya laid her head on Rose's thigh and Rose didn't have to look down to know what Kanaya was staring at.  
"Don't get too attached to it, I need to have a shave so badly."  
"What do you mean, Rose?"  
"Some humans like to, ah, trim down there."  
"You mean, cut it off?"  
"No, well I mean yes some so, but I just like to trim it a little. For. Uh, neatness."  
Kanaya casually flicked a fingertip through the tuft, thinking about that.  
"Do you think, that I could help you?"  
"Kanaya?"  
"I could make it neat and pleasantly trimmed as you wish, I would like to do this for you Rose."  
Rose giggled and pressed her thighs together. Kanaya nuzzled against her bush for a moment and breathed deeply, before resting her cheek there and staring up Rose's body at her.  
"Please?"  
"I can't refuse you anything, can I?"  
"I have some clawtip shaping inclined-plane-and-lever devices that would be perfect."  
  
It turned out that she meant nail scissors.  
  
Rose laid back on a towel and Kanaya delicately parted her legs. Rose had explained that normally some kind of razor was used around the edges, but Kanaya just shook her head. She was incredibly neat, Rose barely even knew she was there, she only felt the most gentle tug on delicate hairs as she was trimmed and styled. She looked down, and couldn't see much. Between her Breasts she saw Kanaya rise up and get a look at her handiwork, and noted with a barely suppressed grin that Kanaya was frowning fiercely with concentration and her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She saw Kanaya whip her scissors back and forth once, snipping rapidly, and realised with a start that Kanaya was actually giving her a layered cut.  
  
Kanaya used a soft brush to gently remove the clippings and petted Rose on the hip, "I'm finished."  
Rose sat up and looked down with a smile. She had to admit it was certainly neat, and she probably looked better cared for down there then she ever had previously. She actually had a natural parting that Kanaya worked with, below the little twist of hair demarcating the head of her seam.  
"What do you think of it?"  
"You did a wonderful job Kanaya,"  
"Then you will let me care of you in this way more often?"  
"You mean I don't have to ask you to? Oh my, you're far too good to me, you'll spoil me."  
"I do not think that you are spoiled," replied Kanaya very gravely.  
"Come up here and give me a kiss."  
  
They embraced and spent the afternoon in each other's arms on the couch, alternating between aimlessly watching the television and kissing each other.  
"I wonder, what the other trolls will say," said Kanaya lazily.  
"About us?"  
She nodded.  
"I don't suppose it matters."  
"I wonder what they will think when I show them my work,"  
"Hmm?"  
Kanaya patted her on the crotch and Rose blinked.  
"Wait, what?"


End file.
